


I Think He Knows

by wesawbears



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Poisoned Chalice, Extended Scene, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: An extended version of the scene where Arthur comes to check on Merlin after he's been healed with the flower. I remember watching the episode and wanting them to talk to each other more and not be so emotionally constipated, so this happened.





	I Think He Knows

Merlin sat up, managing to shake off the fog that had settled in his mind over the course of the last day. Gaius said that the fever should have been enough to turn his brain into soup, but thankfully Arthur had managed to get back with the antidote in time to avoid that unpleasantness.

Arthur.

It was confusing. Merlin knew that Arthur was his destiny and that saving him was his duty, but until now, he hadn’t seen much to indicate that Arthur was anything but the pomput prat he’d first met. That Arthur would risk his life for him, a servant, was strange to say the least. He’d thought from watching Arthur train that Merlin’s death was something he would welcome.

The last two days since he woke up, though, Arthur had made himself scarce. Merlin thought he would enjoy the peace and rest, but he found himself restless, despite Gaius’ insistence that he keep off his feet. Still, he had to eat, so he manages to get himself some broth and sit at the table, a welcome change from his bed.

He’s no sooner sat down when he hears the door open and the thump of boots on the floor. He knows who it is without even having to turn.

“Still alive then?”

Merlin huffs a laugh. “I am. I hear that’s thanks to you?”

He can hear the way Arthur shifts his weight, trying to deflect from admitting the truth of his actions. “It was nothing. Good servants are hard to come by, that’s all. I expect you back at work tomorrow.”

Merlin considered brushing off Arthur’s dismissal with a quip of his own, but instead responds with sincerity surprising even to himself. “I heard you went farther than most would go for a servant, even their own. Gwen said you ended up in the dungeons.”

For a moment, Merlin’s worried he’s pushed too far and that Arthur isn’t going to answer (or worse, is going to throw something at him), but he coughs awkwardly and says, “You saved my life. Which,” he raises an eyebrow, “was exceedingly stupid. I would ask what you were thinking, but I know that isn’t an activity you partake in often.”

“I was thinking that you were more important than me. And I had a feeling about the cup. That’s all,” Merlin says, shrugging.

Arthur clicks his jaw in a way that Merlin thinks makes him look like he’s chewing glass, but really just means he’s thinking, which he supposes is a similar sensation for him. “Well, from now on, don’t focus on your...feelings. I don’t to have to go out of my way chasing down an antidote for you again.”

Merlin chuckles. “Maybe next time it would be me going to save your life.”

Arthur barely restrains a guffaw at that. “What makes you think you’d survive the journey?”

Merlin grins. “I think you’d be surprised.”

Arthur scoffs. “You are the strangest man I’ve ever met. One day that mindless bravery is going to get you killed. And then I-” he cuts himself off.

Merlin decides to save him from that particular bit of honesty. “You would have to find yourself another servant?”

Arthur’s face relaxes. “Yes. Exactly. Terrible waste.”

He turns to leave, but Merlin says, “Arthur? Thank you.”

Arthur nods. “You as well. And Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“Please try not to get yourself killed on my account again. I don’t often say please and I never ask twice.”

“I’ll do my best, sire.”


End file.
